The present invention relates generally to merchandise display security devices for protecting items of merchandise from theft. More particularly, the invention relates to a universal camera sensor having a movable mount for attaching an item of merchandise to a merchandise display security device, such as a merchandise display stand, and for retaining a power connector on the sensor. In another aspect, the invention relates to a merchandise display stand having a cam sleeve for receiving the camera sensor that is rotatable to align an item of merchandise in at least two different display orientations.
It is common practice for retailers to display relatively expensive items of merchandise on a merchandise display security device, such as a display stand, alarm module, secure fixture, or the like. The security device typically displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may readily view and, in some instances, operate the item before deciding to make a purchase. At the same time, the item of merchandise is typically secured on the security device so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The merchandise display security device may also include an audible and/or visible alarm that is activated to alert store personnel in the event that a shoplifter attempts to remove the item from the security device.
Oftentimes, the retailer desires to provide the item of merchandise with electrical power to permit the potential purchaser to operate the merchandise and evaluate its features and functions. While most items of consumer electronics merchandise include an internal source of power (e.g. battery), it is not always feasible or practical to utilize the internal power source of the item since a battery requires periodic replacement or recharging. In addition, the battery charge may dissipate while the item is on display and render the merchandise inoperable, possibly discouraging the potential purchaser from purchasing the item.
It is known for a merchandise display security device to include a power adapter cord, referred to herein as a “power connector,” for supplying power to an item of merchandise from an external source of power. However, use of a power connector (also commonly referred to as a “pigtail”) requires connecting and routing an electrical cord from the merchandise display security device to the item of merchandise. When in use, the power connector must be routed and managed in a manner that does not interfere with the display of the merchandise, or with the operation and evaluation of the merchandise by a potential purchaser. In addition, the power connector must be routed and managed in a manner that does not allow the cord to be easily removed or unplugged by an unauthorized person. In some instances, a shoplifter mistakenly believes that removing or unplugging the power connector disables the sensor and/or the alarm of the merchandise display security device. In other instances, malicious persons attempt to disturb the display by removing or unplugging the power connector.
A further problem is encountered with merchandise display security devices for use with handheld cameras, tripod mount cameras, single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras and video-recorders. These items of merchandise have varying sizes and shapes, and in particular, various thicknesses. As a result, numerous different sensors are required for mounting the item of merchandise onto the merchandise display security device in the desired position and orientation for display. The use of different sensors, however, complicates installation of the item of merchandise on the merchandise display security device and requires the retailer to maintain a sufficient inventory of each of the different sensors. In either case, both the cost and complexity incurred by the retailer to protect the items of merchandise is unnecessarily increased.
Yet another problem is presented by items of merchandise having widely varying sizes and shapes. In particular, retailers often desire to mount certain items of merchandise, for example smaller cameras and camcorders, in one orientation relative to the display stand, and to mount other items of merchandise, for example larger single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras and camcorders, in another orientation. In most instances, the desired mounting orientations are about ninety degrees (90°) apart. As a result, it is oftentimes necessary for store personnel to remove the merchandise display stand from the support surface (e.g. counter, tabletop, shelf, etc.) of the display area and reorient the display stand when an item of merchandise is replaced with another item of merchandise having a different size and/or shape. Removal and reorientation of the merchandise display stand is required to maintain a consistent organization and presentation of the merchandise display security devices, commonly referred to as the “planagram,” within the display area of the retail store. However, removal and reinstallation of a merchandise display stand is time consuming and costly, and can be disruptive to potential purchasers if undertaken while the store is open to customers.
Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a merchandise display security device including a sensor and a power connector for supplying electrical power to an item of merchandise on display in a retail store that overcomes the disadvantages of the known sensors. There exists a further, and more particular, need for a merchandise display security device including a sensor and a power connector that does not interfere with the display of the merchandise or with the operation and evaluation of the merchandise by a potential purchaser. There exists a specific need for a sensor and a power connector for supplying electrical power to an item of merchandise on display that does not allow the electrical cord to be easily removed or unplugged by an unauthorized person. There exists a further specific need for a merchandise display security device including a sensor that accommodates items of merchandise that have varying sizes, shapes and thicknesses. There exists a still further specific need for a merchandise display stand that can align an item of merchandise relative to the display stand in at least two different display orientations without removing and reorienting the display stand on the support surface of the display area.